Nietypowa moda
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 8 Chris po raz kolejny wypoczywał sobie na leżaku na Porcie Wstydu i popijał sobie koktajl z Pana Kokosa. 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj mamy kolejny piękny i słoneczny dzień! Aż szkoda będzie opuścić tę wyspę po skończeniu sezonu, a połowa już za nami! Ostatnio między uczestnikami rozegrały się pojedynki. Początkowo były same remisy, ale później sytuacja już się zmieniła. Ostatecznie po dwóch porażkach zwyciężyły Wredne Szczury. Na ceremonii u Paskudnych Robali każdy zdobył jeden głos, więc postanowiłem wylosować przegranego, którym okazał się Kevin. Między zawodnikami cały czas rodzą się nowe konflikty lub przyjaźnie. Głównie konflikty. A co dzisiaj się wydarzy? Jakie zadanie czeka na uczestników? Kto jako następny pożegna się z marzeniami i straci szansę na milion dolarów? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Domki drużynowe Wredne Szczury ''Orlando podszedł do Ashley, która akurat samotnie spędzała czas w domku. 'Orlando: '''Co tutaj tak sama robisz? Nie spiskujesz już ze swoimi sojusznikami? '''Ashley: '''A co ci do tego? Oni tylko mi pomagają. '''Orlando: '''Niech zgadnę, jak już nie będą ci potrzebni to się ich pozbędziesz? '''Ashley: '''Może i by się wydawało, że tak zrobię, ale szczerze mówiąc nie zamierzam. Chętnie trafię razem z nimi do finałowej trójki. Ale zwycięzca może być tylko jeden, więc będą musieli zadowolić się jedynie wysokim miejscem. '''Orlando: '''A co jeśli ktoś ci przeszkodzi w twoich planach? Na przykład ja? '''Ashley: '''Uwierz mi, że się ciebie nie boję. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Ale niestety mimo wszystko muszę przyznać, że to właśnie on jest moim największym zagrożeniem… '''Orlando: '''Ale jednak radzę ci uważać. To że jako jedyny działam solo nie oznacza, że z łatwością będzie można mnie pokonać. Sam sobie świetnie radzę. '''Ashley: '''A po co mi to w ogóle mówisz? '''Orlando: '''Tak tylko cię informuję. Lepiej żebyś się przygotowała, bo inaczej w finale nieźle ci dokopię. A w sumie zdobycie kasy bez większej walki nie będzie mnie tak satysfakcjonować. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej i odszedł. Ashley była nieco zdezorientowana. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Czy on zasugerował, że będziemy razem w finale? Pff, ta, jasne… Paskudne Robale ''Pauline i Alexandra były wewnątrz domku i rozmawiały o ostatnich wydarzeniach. 'Pauline: '''Cóż, brakuje mi trochę Kevina. Te losowanie przegranego było bez sensu… '''Alexandra: '''Dokładnie. Poza tym czuję się winna jego eliminacji... W końcu to ja jako jedyna zagłosowałam na niego i to tak trochę bez powodu… '''Pauline: '''Myślę, że nie powinien cię za to obwiniać. Ale jednak mogłaś zagłosować na Andrew… ''Nagle w pobliżu można było usłyszeć czyjąś rozmowę. Dziewczyny podeszły do okna i zobaczyły, że to Andrew i Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''Masz szczęście, że podobasz się tej rudej i dzięki temu nie chciała na ciebie głosować. Musisz ją teraz dobrze zmanipulować, żeby nadal była po twojej stronie. A jeśli się nie uda, to ja już spróbuję coś wykombinować… '''Andrew: '''Dzięki, że starasz mi się pomóc. Z Alexandrą nie było problemu, więc teraz pewnie też nie będzie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Jennifer jest tu chyba najfajniejszą osobą. Nie wiem jak sprawić, żeby wróciła do gry, ale chętnie jej w tym pomogę. ''Alexandra i Pauline cały czas słuchały tej rozmowy. Alexandra wyglądała na zawiedzioną. 'Pauline: '''I wszystko jasne. Mają ze sobą układ. '''Alexandra: '''Miałaś rację. Andrew może i mnie lubi, ale rzeczywiście to wykorzystywał… ''W międzyczasie Jennifer zauważyła, że dziewczyny obserwują ją i Andrew. 'Jennifer: 'Ładnie to tak podsłuchiwać? 'Pauline: 'Ładnie to tak spiskować? 'Jennifer: '''To nie twoja sprawa. '''Alexandra: '''Ale za to jest to chyba moja sprawa, skoro zamierzacie mnie „zmanipulować”? '''Andrew: '''Co? Oczywiście, że nie… Przecież ja bym ci tego nie zrobił… '''Alexandra: '''Wiesz co? Właśnie straciłeś całe moje zaufanie i nie licz na to, że uda ci się to naprawić. ''Andrew chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Jennifer wtrąciła się. 'Jennifer: '''No i dobrze. Bez ciebie będzie nam nawet łatwiej. '''Andrew: '''Ale… '''Jennifer: '''Cicho. Wiem co mówię. ''Odeszli gdzieś dalej. 'Pauline: '''Nie przejmuj się nimi. '''Alexandra: '''Nawet nie zamierzam… Zadanie ''Uczestnicy zgromadzili się przed wybiegiem, który nie zachwycał swoją jakością. 'Chris: '''Witajcie! Chyba już możecie się domyślić o jakiej tematyce będzie wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Można to określić jednym słowem: moda! ''Wśród zawodników tylko Ashley wyglądała na zaciekawioną. 'Chris: '''Zaprojektujecie jakiś fascynujący strój z dostępnych materiałów w magazynie, a następnie zaprezentujecie go mnie oraz Chefowi na pokazie mody. ''Spojrzał się na Ashley, która chciała się o coś spytać. 'Chris: '''Uprzedzając zbędne pytania, żadne z was nie będzie modelem. ''Ashley słysząc to straciła część entuzjazmu. 'Chris: '''Modelką dla jednej z drużyn zostanie nasz dzisiejszy gość specjalny, czyli… Lindsay! ''Nagle zza Chrisa wyłoniła się Lindsay. 'Lindsay: '''Heeej! '''Pauline: '''Więc skoro ona jest tylko dla jednej drużyny, to kto będzie dla drugiej? '''Chris: '''Saskłaczanakła. ''Złośliwy uśmieszek. 'Chris: '''Później dowiecie się, w jaki sposób zostanie do was przydzielony wasz przyszły model. Oczywiście z naszą uroczą blondynką będzie wam o wiele łatwiej, a ostateczna ocena decydująca o zwycięstwie zostanie przydzielona podczas pokazu. Teraz macie jakieś 3 minuty na przeszukanie magazynu i znalezieniu wszystkiego, co może wam się potem przydać, więc czas start! ''Zawodnicy pobiegli do magazynu. Ashley zaczęła dowodzić drużyną Szczurów. 'Ashley: '''To dzięki mnie możemy dzisiaj wygrać, więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli… '''Orlando: '…zostaniemy twoimi sługami? Orlando uśmiechnął się do niej, ale ona tylko krzywo się na niego spojrzała i zaczęła mówić dalej. 'Ashley: '''Nie, po prostu jeśli będziecie się mnie słuchać, to nie powinniśmy mieć problemu ze zwycięstwem. Więc wy szukajcie wszelkich kapeluszy, torebek i innych dodatków, a ja i Vanessa będziemy przeglądać sukienki i wybierzemy te najlepsze. ''Cała czwórka zaczęła robić to, co do nich należało. Tymczasem w drużynie Robali Alexandra i Pauline od razu zaczęły wspólnie przeglądać ubrania, natomiast Andrew próbował do nich dołączyć. 'Andrew: '''Fajnie, że się zaangażowałyście, ale ja co mam robić? ''Dziewczyny nie zwracały na niego uwagi i dalej zajmowały się zadaniem. 'Andrew: '''Haaloo… ''Pauline spojrzała się na niego. 'Pauline: '''No chyba wiadomo co masz robić. Szukaj jakichś fajnych i przydatnych ubrań. '''Andrew: '''Okej, chciałem się tylko upewnić… ''Odszedł od nich. 'Pauline: '''Może nawet coś sensownego znajdzie… ''Nieco później do magazynu wszedł Chris. 'Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Zabierajcie to, co może wam się przydać i wychodźcie stąd! ''Każdy z uczestników wynosił dosyć sporo rzeczy. Po wyjściu z magazynu Paskudne Robale skierowały się do dużego stołu po prawej stronie, a Wredne Szczury poszły do stołu po lewej. Między nimi był wybieg. Wszyscy odłożyli znalezione rzeczy na stołach i odwrócili się do Chrisa, który akurat rozmawiał z Lindsay. 'Lindsay: '''Więc właśnie teraz mam sobie uciec do lasu? '''Chris: '''Tak, właściwie miałaś to zrobić zanim oni skończą… ''Spojrzał się na obserwujących go i Lindsay zawodników. 'Chris: '''Ekhm… ''Nagle Lindsay krzyknęła i pobiegła przed siebie w stronę lasu. 'Chris: '''Ojej, wygląda na to, że modelka nam uciekła… Więc… Drużyna, która odnajdzie Lindsay w lesie otrzyma ją jako modelkę do dzisiejszego pokazu. Przegrani dostaną saskłaczanakłę, która już na was chyba cierpliwie czeka. ''W tym momencie kamera na chwilę pokazała saskłaczanakłę siedzącą sobie gdzieś niedaleko, ale nie wiedzącą o co chodzi. 'Chris: '''W takim razie nie ma na co czekać. Biegnijcie do lasu i szukajcie Lindsay, zanim na serio nam się zgubi… ''Drużyny najpierw pobiegły w to samo miejsce, do którego biegła Lindsay, a następnie skręciły w różne strony. W drużynie Robali Andrew próbował nawiązać kontakt z Alexandrą. 'Andrew: '''Dlaczego nagle się na mnie obraziłaś? Przecież nic ci nie zrobiłem. '''Alexandra: '''Pomijając to, że chciałeś mnie wykorzystać? '''Andrew: '''No co ty, nie chciałem… '''Pauline: '''Przestań zmyślać. Słyszałyśmy twoją rozmowę z Jennifer dzisiaj rano, a ja sama słyszałam też jak wcześniej mówiłeś o swoich planach Kevinowi. '''Andrew: '''Czy ty nie masz nic lepszego do roboty niż podsłuchiwanie innych? '''Pauline: '''Nie robiłam tego celowo, to było przez przypadek. Ale przynajmniej poznałyśmy prawdę, chociaż ja i tak od początku ci nie ufałam. ''Andrew odwrócił się do Alexandry. 'Andrew: '''Serio wolisz tę ponurą manipulatorkę zamiast mnie? '''Pauline: 'Że niby to ja manipuluję? Haha, bardzo śmieszne… Alexandra, która do tej pory ciągle szła odwrócona od Andrew, spojrzała się na niego. 'Alexandra: '''Po pierwsze, to ty tutaj jesteś manipulatorem. Po drugie, tak, wolę Pauline od ciebie, bo wiem, że mnie nie okłamuje. I po trzecie, lepiej zacznij się pakować, bo jak przegramy to nie masz żadnych szans na to, że zostaniesz na tej wyspie. '''Pauline: '''O tak, właśnie na taki moment czekałam! W końcu mu dogadałaś! ''Przybiły sobie piątkę i zadowolone zaczęły iść dalej. Tuż za nimi podążał nieco przygnębiony Andrew. Tymczasem drużyna Szczurów zatrzymała się przed dwoma ścieżkami. 'Ashley: '''Idziemy w lewo. ''Już zaczęła iść, ale Orlando ją zatrzymał. 'Orlando: '''Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ta część zadania miała coś wspólnego z modą, więc czemu nadal się rządzisz? '''Ashley: '''A co? Przeszkadza ci to? '''Orlando: '''Nieważne czy mi to przeszkadza. Jakoś nie pamiętam, żeby ktoś mianował cię naszym kapitanem. '''Ashley: '''Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? I po co w ogóle zaczynasz się kłócić? ''Podczas gdy Orlando i Ashley nadal się kłócili, Lucas i Vanessa rozglądali się po okolicy. 'Vanessa: '''Wydaje mi się, że nie opłaca nam się dalej iść. Lindsay pewnie nie uciekła tak daleko. '''Lucas: '''Też tak sądzę. Zresztą i tak nie pójdziemy dalej dopóki oni znowu nie przestaną się kłócić. '''Vanessa: '''W sumie mogłoby się wydawać, że się nie lubią, ale według mnie chyba wcale tak nie jest. Po prostu oboje chcą wygrać i widzą w sobie zagrożenie, więc nie okazują zbyt wielkiej sympatii swojemu „przeciwnikowi”. '''Lucas: '''Możliwe, że jest w tym trochę prawdy… ''Nagle Ashley i Orlando odwrócili się do nich. 'Ashley: '''A wy którędy wolicie iść? '''Lucas: '''Cóż, tak właściwie to sądzimy, że poszliśmy już wystarczająco daleko. '''Orlando: '''A ja się z nimi zgadzam, więc zostałaś przegłosowana. ''Uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie do zdenerwowanej Ashley. 'Ashley: '''Dobra! Ale jeśli przegramy to przynajmniej nie będzie moja wina. ''Nagle w pobliskich krzakach coś zaszeleściło. Cała drużyna spojrzała się tam i prawie w tym samym momencie wyskoczyła z nich Lindsay machając im. 'Ashley: '(pod nosem) Nieważne… Jakiś czas później Wredne Szczury oraz Lindsay wrócili do Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Brawo! Znaleźliście Lindsay, więc od teraz jest ona waszą modelką i możecie już przygotowywać się do pokazu. ''Szczury oraz Lindsay odeszli, a w międzyczasie Chris wziął megafon i zaczął przez niego mówić w stronę lasu. 'Chris: '''Robale, możecie już do mnie wracać. Chyba wiecie dlaczego. ''Orlando odwrócił się do Ashley i ponownie odezwał się do niej nieco ironicznie. 'Orlando: '''Znowu możesz nami dyrygować, nasza Modowa Wyrocznio. '''Ashley: '''Zamknij się w końcu… ''Odwróciła się od niego i zaczęła przeglądać ubrania. Wzięła jakąś zieloną sukienkę i przystawiła do Lindsay. 'Lindsay: '''Niee, wolałabym różową… '''Ashley: '''Co nie oznacza, że taką mamy. Zresztą ta i tak nie pasuje. ''Rzuciła sukienkę za siebie, która wylądowała na głowie Orlando. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: '''I niech mi jeszcze ona powie, że to nie było celowe… ''Tymczasem Paskudne Robale wróciły do Chrisa. 'Chris: '''No, frajerzy, przywitajcie się z waszym „modelem”. ''Pokazał na saskłaczanakłę stojącą obok niego. 'Chris: '''Powodzenia! ''Niezadowolona drużyna poszła do swojego stołu z ubraniami, a tuż za nimi podążała sakłaczanakła. Pauline najpierw spojrzała się na ubrania, a następnie na wielkiego yeti. 'Pauline: '''Eh, to będzie trudniejsze niż myślałam… Jakieś pomysły? '''Alexandra: '''Chyba nie pozostaje nam nic innego tylko sprawdzać po kolei wszystko co wcześniej znaleźliśmy i jakoś to dopasować… ''Dziewczyny wzięły się do roboty, podczas gdy Andrew stał sobie obok i tylko się przyglądał. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: '''Nie mamy już prawie żadnych szans na wygraną, a skoro one chcą mnie wywalić, to po co mam się jeszcze zajmować tym zadaniem? ''Lindsay z entuzjazmem przymierzała kolejną sukienkę. Tuż obok niej leżała sterta ubrań, które najprawdopodobniej na nią nie pasowały. Cała drużyna przyglądała się jej. 'Lindsay: '''Wybierzcie tę! Jest najlepsza ze wszystkich! '''Ashley: '''W sumie... Masz rację. Zostajemy przy tej. '''Lindsay: '''Tak! Gdybym była jurorką to dałabym sobie najwyższą ocenę! ''Zaczęła uważnie się przeglądać w lustrze, natomiast Orlando odetchnął z ulgą. 'Orlando: '''Nareszcie... '''Ashley: '''To jeszcze nie koniec. Ona nie może wyjść na wybieg w samej sukience. '' Tym razem to Ashley uśmiechnęła się do niego nieco złośliwie. Znudzony Orlando tylko przewrócił oczami. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Gdybyśmy przegrali, to miałabym idealny pretekst do tego, żeby go wywalić z gry… Ale mimo wszystko wolę nie zawalać celowo wyzwania. ''Podczas gdy Pauline i Alexandra z trudem zmuszały saskłacznakłę do przymierzania ubrań, Andrew podszedł do Chrisa i uśmiechnął się do niego. Prowadzący spojrzał się na niego pytająco. 'Chris: '''Coś się stało? '''Andrew: '''Wiesz, chciałem się dowiedzieć czy ktoś będzie miał możliwość powrotu do gry... '''Chris: '''Może... A co? Już szykujesz się na porażkę? '''Andrew: '''W sumie miałem na myśli Jennifer… ''Nie zdążył skończyć zdania, bo Chris zaczął się śmiać. 'Chris: '''Ta dziewczyna musi być już na serio zdesperowana, skoro prosi cię o pomoc. Lepiej daj sobie z tym spokój, bo jeśli tak bardzo jej na tym zależy, to niech sama się o to stara. Tak w ogóle, to gdzie ona przesiaduje, gdy nie męczy mnie tą gadaniną o powrót? ''W tym momencie kamera pokazała odprężoną Jennifer siedzącą w przyczepie dla stażystów. A ponieważ oglądała postępy zawodników, nagle zobaczyła siebie na ekranie telewizora. 'Jennifer: '''Pff... To już nie moja wina, że Chris zapomniał zabrać mi klucze od przyczepy dla ekipy, gdy mnie wywalił... ''Zaczęła bawić się kluczami, gdy nagle wypadły jej z rąk i wyleciały przez otwarte okno. 'Jennifer: '''Ups... ''W czasie gdy Andrew rozmawiał jeszcze z Chrisem, Alexandra i Pauline przez chwilę mu się przyglądały. 'Alexandra: '''Aż trudno w to uwierzyć jak bardzo zaczął olewać sobie to zadanie. I to tak nagle… '''Pauline: '''No, ja na jego miejscu jeszcze próbowałabym naprawić swoją sytuację, ale on najwidoczniej woli jeszcze bardziej się pogrążyć. '''Alexandra: '''A zresztą, to nawet lepiej dla nas, co nie? '''Pauline: '''Oczywiście. ''Po pewnym czasie uczestnicy skończyli już przygotowania. Drużyny usiadły po przeciwnych stronach wybiegu, natomiast Chris i Chef siedzieli na wprost. 'Chris: '''Witajcie na naszym pierwszym Totalnie Porażkowym Pokazie Mody! ''Rozległy się sztuczne brawa. 'Chris: '''Za moment zobaczymy aż dwie kreacje, a następnie ocenimy je w skali od 1 do 10. Mamy nadzieję, że wasi modele nie sprawiali wam problemów i dobrze się spiszą na wybiegu. '''Pauline: '(pod nosem) Taa, na pewno… 'Chris: '''Tak więc zacznijmy nasz pokaz! ''W tle zaczęła lecieć jakaś muzyka. Jako pierwsza na wybieg wyszła Lindsay. Miała na sobie czerwoną sukienkę, która wcześniej najbardziej jej się spodobała oraz kilka dodatków. Zatrzymała się na końcu wybiegu i stała tak dopóki nie odezwał się Chris. 'Chris: '''Już wystarczająco dobrze ci się przyjrzeliśmy, możesz iść… '''Lindsay: '''Ach, no tak, zapomniałam… ''Odwróciła się i odeszła. Zaraz za nią niepewnie wyszła saskłaczanakła. Miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę, która była dosyć mocno poszarpana. Gdy dotarła do końca wybiegu, zorientowała się, że wszyscy uważnie jej się przyglądają przez co z nerwów zdarła z siebie ubranie i uciekła do lasu. Wtedy też muzyka ucichła i uczestnicy spojrzeli się w stronę Chrisa i Chefa. 'Chris: '''Okej… To chyba tyle z naszego pokazu. Więc przejdźmy do ocen. Kreacja Szczurów, jak i sama modelka, spisała się o wiele lepiej od tego, co zaprezentowały nam Robale. Było bardzo dobrze, niemal doskonale. A wracając do Robali… Rozumiem, że z yeti nie pracowało się najlepiej, szczególnie patrząc teraz na jego zachowanie, ale jednak mogliście dać z siebie coś więcej. '''Chef: '''A według mnie to właśnie oni byli lepsi. Może i mniej się postarali, ale za to wyszło im to ciekawiej. Strój Szczurów jak dla mnie był trochę przesadzony. Za dużo tego wszystkiego i na dodatek w porównaniu z tamtymi jest zbyt… normalnie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Pff, co on tam wie. Nawet gotować dobrze nie potrafi… '''Chris: '''Cóż… Ja Szczury oceniam na 8. '''Chef: '''Ja dam wam tylko 5. A może aż 5? Natomiast Robalom z chęcią przyznam 7 punktów. '''Chris: '''Hmm… Więc żeby Robale zwyciężyły, musiałbym dać im co najmniej tyle samo punktów co Chef… ''Krótkie zbliżenie na zestresowane drużyny. 'Chris: '''Ale tego nie zrobię. Było za słabo, 4 punkty. A to oznacza, że wygrywają Wredne Szczury! ''Drużyna Szczurów zaczęła się cieszyć w przeciwieństwie do zawiedzionej drużyny Robali. Ceremonia Andrew, Alexandra oraz Pauline po głosowaniu usiedli na pieńkach i czekali na Chrisa. Andrew wyglądał na zestresowanego, podczas gdy dziewczyny były pewne siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: '''Cóż, to chyba jest mój koniec… (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: 'Andrew nareszcie stąd odejdzie! Już więcej nie będzie nikim manipulować. I tak kiepsko mu to szło. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: 'We dwie wcale nie będziemy słabsze. Jeszcze damy radę pokonać resztę osób! ''Po chwili zjawił się już Chris. 'Chris: '''Cóż, za moment w programie zostanie tylko dwójka Robali. A byliście tak blisko wygranej… '''Pauline: '''Jeśli już zapomniałeś to właśnie przez twoją ocenę przegraliśmy. '''Chris: '''Oj tam, nieważne. Ciesz się, że jesteś bezpieczna. ''Rzucił jej piankę. Cała drużyna wyglądała na zdezorientowanych. Dziewczyny odwróciły się do Andrew. 'Alexandra: '''A więc tak bardzo mnie „lubisz”, że na mnie zagłosowałeś? '''Andrew: '''Wcale nie! Głosowałem na nią! ''Pokazał na Pauline. 'Chris: '''Ktoś tu chyba kłamie… Znowu. Natomiast drugą, a zarazem ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest… ''Zbliżenie na zagrożonych. 'Chris: '''O dziwo Andrew! '''Alexandra, Andrew, Pauline: '''Co?! ''Chris rzucił Andrew piankę oraz Alexandrze jej zatrutą wersję, ale oboje je zignorowali. 'Pauline: '''Jakim cudem?! '''Alexandra: '''Nie wierzę, że ty też na mnie zagłosowałaś! '''Pauline: '''To jest jakieś oszustwo! Myślisz, że wolałabym zostać sama w drużynie z nim? ''Wskazała na Andrew. 'Alexandra: '''No tak, masz rację… '''Chris: '''Katapulta Przegranych już na ciebie czeka! '''Alexandra: '''Nie idę do żadnej katapulty! Te głosowanie jest fałszywe! '''Chris: '''Fałszywe czy nie, i tak już za późno na zmiany. ''Chris pstryknął palcami. Podszedł Chef, który podniósł Alexandrę i zaczął ją nieść do Portu Wstydu. Zaraz za nim poszedł Chris zostawiając zszokowanych Pauline i Andrew. 'Alexandra: '''Puszczaj mnie! '''Chef: '''Proszę bardzo. ''Wrzucił ją do katapulty. 'Chris: '''Jakieś ostatnie słowo? '''Alexandra: '''To jest… ''W tym momencie katapulta uruchomiła się i w tle można było usłyszeć słowo „niesprawiedliwe” zmieszane z krzykiem. Zaraz po tym do Chrisa podeszła Jennifer. 'Chris: '''Eh, znowu ty… '''Jennifer: '''Przecież ktoś chyba w końcu musi powrócić, co nie? W grze zostało już tylko sześć osób! A chyba nie chcesz, żebym tak cię męczyła do samego finału? Nawet jeśli zaraz znowu wylecę, to wtedy dam już sobie z tym spokój, ale przynajmniej staram się wygrać w porównaniu do niektórych. '''Chris: '''Tak, trzeba przyznać, że wyjątkowo bardzo zależy ci na wygranej. No cóż, i tak pewnie to ty byś wygrała ewentualną walkę o powrót, który wcale nie jest konieczny, więc… Daj mi w końcu spokój i ciesz się tym, że znowu jesteś uczestniczką. '''Jennifer: '''Co? Serio?! '''Chris: '''Taa… Aż sam nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem… Tak czy siak, od teraz uczestnicy pewnie jeszcze bardziej cię znienawidzą, więc może nawet coś będzie z tego oficjalnego już powrotu. '''Jennifer: '''Wcale że mnie nie nienawidzą! Chyba… '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Zejdź mi już z oczu. ''Odepchnął ją. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer:'Nareszcie! Teraz już na pewno nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać! Poza tym mówiłam, że Andrew zostanie w grze. Możliwe, że miałam coś wspólnego z tym głosowaniem... 'Chris: '''Więc finałową szóstką cieszyliśmy się tylko przez chwilę, bo znowu wracamy do siódemki. Czy popełniłem błąd pozwalając w końcu Jennifer wrócić do gry? Kto nie przetrwa kolejnego odcinka? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę Totalnej Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Nagranie Alexandry) ''Alexandra siedzi w swoim pokoju przy biurku. 'Alexandra: '''Cześć, nazywam się Alexandra. Chciałabym wystąpić w Totalnej Porażce, bo… w sumie sama nie wiem. Brakuje mi śmiałości i czuję się nieswojo w otoczeniu obcych ludzi. I na dodatek moje poczynania będą filmowane… Ale może dzięki temu programowi uda mi się zwalczyć tę… „słabość”? ''Nagle na biurko wskoczył kot. Alexandra zaczęła go głaskać po głowie. '''Alexandra: '''Ciężko to przyznać, ale to jest chyba mój najlepszy przyjaciel… Mam w szkole kilku bliskich znajomych, ale chyba nawet oni nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że czasem potrafię być pewna siebie. Byłoby fajnie, gdybym w programie miała okazję pokazać swoje drugie, ciekawsze oblicze… Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki